


Dividing The Spoils

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and it's time to decide the fate of the defeated.  One by one, the Seven Emperors choose their prizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dividing The Spoils

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Dividing The Spoils  
**Characters:** Seven Barian Emperors  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG  
**Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A86: do not use one consonant (consonant of choice: j); Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #048, spoil  
**Notes:** This is an AU. A larger story will follow at some point.  
**Summary:** The war is over and it's time to decide the fate of the defeated. One by one, the Seven Emperors choose their prizes.

* * *

“Them.” Merag's frost-white hand waved toward two of the prisoners who stood huddled together, chains wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Her guards descended on the two chosen at once and hustled them out of the courtyard. No one paid any attention to their cries of fear and shock. The seven Barian Emperors had heard it all before and it made no impression on them anymore. 

More prisoners remained, some of them slumping against one another in defeat, others glaring in defiance at their conquerers. A handful of the defiant ones remained gagged, proof that they hadn't given in to the inevitable in the slightest. 

One of those caught Mizael's eye and he nodded toward his own guard. “Him.” 

The moment the guard moved toward the chosen one, one of the younger ones protested, shaking his head. “Don't take brother away from me!” 

Mizael gave one look toward the child, then toward the one he'd selected. The blond stared back from winter-sky blue eyes, one arm holding the child who claimed him as a brother. 

“Both of them, then.” Mizael was not hard of heart, not that much. He could find use for both of them. 

Not like the one who came next. Vector let out a long, cruel laugh when his chosen one had a sister who screamed bloody murder and swore to shred him alive if he laid one finger on 'Yuuma'. 

“I welcome it if you can,” he told her with a careless smirk. “I'd like the challenge.” 

He waved toward his minions, who took this 'Yuuma' away. The other Emperors pitied him, as they pitied anyone who Vector chose for his prize. If they ever saw him again, they knew he would be a different person. 

Not that Vector's possessions tended to last long. He played rough with his toys. 

Alit's choice – a tall redhead who would serve him well as a sparring partner – and Gilag's – a pretty young woman whose voice spoke of skill in music – passed quickly. Several captives remained, and by now even some of the more vocal ones fell silent, bowing to the inevitability of their fate. 

Only Durbe and Nasch remained to choose. No one was surprised when they whispered to one another, for it would not be the first time they shared bounty with one another. 

“You three.” Nasch pointed to one trio who stood close to one another, once fine clothes torn and tattered, but each one still with an air of elegance and ferocity to them. “We pick you.” 

The tallest one threw back a wave of silver bright hair and stared at him. “For what?” 

“And what makes you think we'll let you do whatever you want?” The second one, with a mix of red and gold hair, demanded. The third stayed silent; he hadn't said a word since Yuuma had been taken away. 

Nasch and Durbe gave them each very severe looks. “Because you have no choice,” Durbe said. And they did not. War-prizes seldom did. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
